Lost Memories
by xAura.Wolfx
Summary: There have been a series of amnesiac cases, targeting thieves, handled by another detective. She comes in handy when their own King of Thieves is the next victim. Who could have done it and for what reason? To find out, please go ahead and read the story. I hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated!
1. Mysterious Detective

AW: SO! This is pretty much my baby that I've been nurturing since 2004 or 05. It's gone through many changes and I've decided to change it up just a little bit as I have with other older stories of mine to be more up to par with my current writing and mindset. But the plot is generally the same as well as the OCs I have made for it before. Please enjoy and don't be afraid to be critical with me in the reviews. I will however ignore ( or laugh at ) flamers. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. This will be the only time I do a disclaimer so there aren't too many unnecessary words from me. :3

* * *

 **Mysterious Detective**

A girl with long, dark brown hair put up into a high ponytail with dark brown eyes walked into Koenma's office, which happened to be empty at the moment. His absence annoyed her as she was a busy person. She wasn't here for charity. Aside from the pay, she had a personal reason for becoming his Spirit Detective. She had hid her identity from him and seemed to be just an extraordinary human that attracted his attention when she was constantly found at the scene of rogue demons being tracked down in the Human World. She was sure Koenma was slightly suspicious of who she might be since she was too good at finding and killing these demons. Not to mention in a rather clean way. No blood, or even body, left. But she wasn't the least bit worried. The toddler wasn't the smartest creature she'd ever met. She wondered often how he could be the Prince of the Spirit World. Ah well, we are born to our life, we don't choose it. Or even reborn into lives that fit our needs. As she would eventually find out later.

Settled on the edge of his desk, the girl smoothed the skirt of her school girl uniform for Meiou High. She always loved the red of the uniform and thought it was rather funny that the males at her school were made to wear pink. She wouldn't have minded the colors being switched. She had been fortunate enough to enter a rich family when she escaped to the Human World. She'd gone to all the best schools in the area and, due to her intelligence and former life, was fairly distant from everyone around her. She didn't care too much about others but gave enough respect to where they couldn't complain. She just wasn't an enthusiastic person nor did she like idle chatter with humans. They did talk about trivial things. If only they knew that there were apparitions around them; that there were dangers lurking and they lived so ignorantly. Then again, ignorance is bliss.

The girl sometimes envied them. She wished she didn't have to experience what she had and could forget about it all. Like the recent amnesiac cases that had popped up. There were many of them and all of the victims were thieves. It was a curious thing and it drew her in, wondering why thieves were targeted. It was an old profession of hers when she used to live in the Demon World. It made her think about the one reason she couldn't possibly forget about her past. She had to know if he was still alive. She was quite certain that he was. Even if he had been reported dead after being supposedly run down by one of the Special Defense Force. She didn't believe it. Then again, around the time he seemed to be extremely distracted. To be honest, she had been as well. Their childhood friend, Kuronue, had died and the two had gotten careless. But she didn't think it was to the point that they could be killed. They'd lived too long for that and even while careless, they were still quite strong.

'He has to be alive. Perhaps like how I escaped…' but she was unable to finish her thoughts as Koenma finally returned to his office with that bubbly blue-haired girl, Botan. They both froze when they saw her sitting there, a rather annoyed look on her face.

"Shizuka?! What are you doing here? How'd you get in my office? And don't sit on my desk! It's rude!" Koenma yelled at her, still quite shocked at the human girl's appearance. He settled in his chair and watched as she merely turned to face him better, still sitting on his desk.

" _You_ called _me,_ remember?" Shizuka looked at him through half-lidded eyes, quite annoyed at his selective memory. Her face scrunched up slightly in disgust as he began to stuff his face with the food he walked in with. She turned to Botan, "How do you stand to work for him? Your job isn't even enviable to stay for. Then there's him."

Botan giggled nervously, "Oh, you know, Shizuka, it's not too bad. I suppose I'm just used to it after all these years."

"Vague. Quite smart, I suppose. He _is_ your boss."

"I'm currently _your_ boss too, Shizuka." Koenma reminded her, causing her to hop off of the desk to avoid food particles flying at her from his full mouth.

"You truly disgust me. How one of your status can eat in such a barbaric way is beyond me." Shizuka sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, another case I take it? Is it part of the chain of amnesiac cases?"

After swallowing his food and ignoring her usual condescending comments, Koenma nodded, "Yes and this time they got _the_ thief. The King of Thieves. I don't know how they find all of them but whoever is doing this is probably targeting them as only a part of their plan. I'm afraid of what will happen if they could wipe _his_ memory."

Shizuka had to hide her surprise. He couldn't actually mean…? No, that would mean Koenma knew him and she'd been incredibly close to finding him this whole time! She clenched her hands into fist, attempting to calm her racing heart and slow the sudden quickness of breath.

"King of Thieves?" Shizuka played dumb, glad that neither of them noticed her initial reaction. "I suppose that shouldn't be too surprising. There is a caste system for every type of profession."

"That's not important! We need you to restore his memory to see if he can remember anything!" Koenma once again shrieked at her in that annoying toddler voice of his.

Shizuka shook her head, used to this, "I've told you before. Every time I've restored the memories of those thieves, they couldn't remember anything after their memories were erased. I could restore their long term memories of everything up until the point in time of when their memories were erased. Do _you_ have amnesia?" she sighed in irritation at his lack of sensibility. Though she was already thinking about how to restore his memory and seeing if she could find the bastard(s) who dare touch her brother. Those memories they took away were very important. How ironic that she would finally find him only to have him not know who she is. Of course, in her current form, he wouldn't have known anyway. But still, it was going to be painful.

"Well, try! Besides, he's different from any of the other thieves. I'm sure they weren't able to wipe all of his memories. He's lived over a thousand years, after all." Koenma sat back into his chair, stuffed. "He's currently at Genkai's temple. It's the safest place for him and for everyone else. I have my best detectives guarding him."

"What do you mean, 'everyone else'? Is he dangerous?"

"He seems to have reverted back to his old form and withheld some memories from his past life. More so of his heists, not so much of the people of his past. Whoever is doing this is a really good magic user." Koenma sat up a bit a looked at her with a serious expression for the first time. "You have to help him. If they find a way to get to him, who knows what will happen."

Shizuka's heart stopped when she thought he might still remember her before it ached after Koenma finished his statement. 'This is not going to be easy. I can tell. And not just because I have personal attachments to this case. If they can be so selective, they must be really good.' She sighed and nodded to Koenma. 'But I will kill whoever the hell is doing this.'

"Well, I won't waste any more time." Shizuka turned and walked out of the office, her heart racing once again, her breathing laborious. 'Brother, regardless of the situation, I'm so happy you're alive.' She was beginning to tear up slightly but immediately wiped it away. She couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. There was much to do before she could have a proper reunion. It made her hate whoever was behind this even more. She couldn't wait to solve that particular part of this case and put a face to the person or people involved.

* * *

Shizuka knew somewhat of the other detectives, thanks to Genkai. She was rather close to the old woman who had helped her train in this human form. During her training she talked mostly about Yusuke and Kuwabara. She had never heard about anyone else. Perhaps it's because she's never trained Kurama or Hiei. Not that she had to, Shizuka was sure. Demons tended to train on their own. She only sought out the woman because she wanted an expert to help her. She had told Genkai everything in exchange for her help. She wondered why the old woman hadn't told her about her brother. She knew a lot about demons. 'Maybe she just wanted me to find him on my own… sentimental old woman.'

Shizuka shook her head as she made it to the top of the stairs, a bit hesitant to continue forward. She could sense him and smell him. It brought her wave of happiness that almost caused her to cry again. She took deep breaths to calm herself again. She needed to reign in her emotions. She was here as a detective first. She hoped to have plenty of time to catch up with him after the many years they'd spent apart. But after this case was solved. Why did she feel like this would be a long ordeal?

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, as she felt the presence of an unfamiliar demon. He was a fire demon and had a lovely scent. He smelt of nature and of the wind. She could also feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. How had he gotten behind her so quickly? She turned slightly and met with the crimson eyes of a black-clad male perched in a tree. He wore quite the glare and she met his gaze steadily, raising a brow slightly.

"You're one of the other 'detectives' guarding this King of Thieves who has become another victim of these string of amnesiac cases?" Shizuka studied him and watched as he quickly made his way to block her from entering the temple.

"Hn. How would a human know about all of that? Just who exactly are you?" Hiei wore his cloak but she could hear the slight shift of cloth as he readied to fight her if necessary.

Shizuka gave a dry laugh, "Oh, if I was a mere human, would I even show up here?" she rolled her eyes at him, "I am actually another of Koenma's detectives. Not so well known. I do special cases that cater to my expertise." she crossed her arms, slightly annoyed that he was blocking her path. "Now if you could move so that I can do my job?"

It was Hiei's turn to laugh, "Even if you could get close to him, I doubt you would be of any help. If _I_ couldn't help him then how will you?" Of course, Hiei had been informed by Genkai that a girl would be coming to help Kurama but he didn't trust anyone getting so close to the fox, as vulnerable as he was. No matter what he was told about her, the fact that he couldn't do anything to help his friend put him in a rather sour mood which made him all the more protective of Kurama.

A bit of surprise flashed on her face for a moment, "A Jaganshi. I see. Well, considering a _spell_ did this, your Jagan is somewhat useless. No offense." she could see why he was being the way he was. Aside from probably being suspicious of all strangers, he was quite upset that he couldn't help Kurama, who she supposed he was close to. She was glad that her brother was well guarded. But this particular guard of his needed to get out of her way so she could restore her brother's memories. Hopefully it was the same spell as the others. The spell seemed to get progressively stronger as the culprit went up a list of some sort. Because she knew a lot of the thieves targeted and they did go up in power level as the cases progressed. She had a feeling this particular spell might actually give her trouble. She was sure they had to try something different on a youko, who has lived at the very least a thousand years.

Just as Shizuka was about to threaten Hiei to move, a raspy old female voice made them both turn their focus away from each other and towards the owner of this temple.

"Hiei, let the girl through. She's here to help." Genkai walked passed the fire demon and took Shizuka by the hand, pulling her onto the temple grounds. "Now you get in here so that this poor soul can get all of his memories back and maybe we can find out who is behind this."

Hiei growled and went ahead of them to make his way to where Kurama and the rest of them were. He hoped Koenma knew what he was doing, sending a mere human to help Kurama. She'd have to be able to get close enough to him before she could do anything and he wasn't even letting any of his friends close to him. Not to mention he had reverted to his old form so he was even stronger than before. It was a lucky thing Genkai was there with them. She helped keep Kurama in check and the rest of them tried to keep their distance but made sure to keep track of him. He just really hated how he couldn't do anything but this random girl was supposed to be able to help him? It really was infuriating.

"I just sensed a new person. That girl showed up, I'm guessing?" Kuwabara was met with silence, as per usual with Hiei lately. He completely ignored Yusuke and him ever since Kurama had got his memory wiped. He only ever really spoke to Genkai and he seemed pretty frustrated. He couldn't really blame Hiei, though. Kuwabara felt equally as useless. He did wonder about this girl, though, and why they'd never heard of her.

"It still pisses me off that Koenma has all these damn secrets. We've never even heard about this girl before! How do we know she's supposed to help?" Yusuke complained, just as frustrated as the rest. He was the one that found Kurama after he lost his memory. It was a surprise to find him in his demon form, for one. It was the first time he had ever seen it but Kurama's signature youki was pretty easy to spot. Yusuke nearly got decapitated, however, and it's still a wonder they somehow managed to drag him back here. Even in his weakened state, Kurama was a force to be reckoned with.

"Am I going to be underestimated the whole time I'm here?" Shizuka announced herself, making Yusuke and Kuwabara freeze, embarrassed that they were heard talking about her. "Honestly, I wish I was in my old form…" she muttered and no one caught that but Hiei and Genkai who was standing next to her.

Hiei looked at her curiously, just as Kurama slowly made his way out of the shadows of the forest with the scent of this new person entering the temple. He watched as recognition flashed briefly across her face and her heart had begun to race, her breathing quickening ever so slightly. 'She knows him… but how? She's just a human… isn't she?' Now she was beginning to intrigue him. It also couldn't be a coincidence that Kurama didn't stay hidden. He came out to see this new person for a reason. 'There is one person… but it couldn't be her… could it?'

"Be calm, Shizuka. You can do this." Genkai encouraged her, hoping this all turned out alright. It was a good sign that Kurama had come out from hiding. Though it could just be his kitsune curiosity. She hoped it wasn't just that, though. Even in her human form, she hoped Shizuka could bring Kurama back to normal.

Shizuka nodded before slowly walking towards Kurama. He was doing the same, though his expression was guarded aside from the curious gleam in his eye. You could always trust the curiousness of a kitsune. If all else, she had hoped for that. She knew that hiding in such a vulnerable state was the better option but she knew how curiosity tended to be a fairly overpowering feeling. She stopped when he did, not wanting to scare him. They were about ten or so feet from one another. A safe distance.

"My name is Shizuka and I'm here to help you regain your memories. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" Shizuka spoke with a small smile, using everything she could to control her body and keep her heart rate and breathing in check. It wasn't working because Kurama commented on it instead of answering her question.

"Do I excite you? But not in a sexual way, no…" Kurama actually ventured to walk closer to her, easily towering over her in her human form. "You know me... and the fact that you are a fellow kitsune, I have to wonder…" He circled her, almost like prey and the other four were watching, surprised because this was the first time Kurama had even spoken since he lost his memories. Aside from threats for them to stay away, of course. "Your scent comforts me. But I cannot remember it. This still feels as if it is the first time I have encountered it. Yet it comforts me."

Shizuka was tempted to play dumb but it would be easy for him to sense that she was lying. She avoided the comments for now, however, and began to ask him the questions she normally did, "Do you know your name?"

"I am called Kurama."

"By them? Or did you remember it on your own?"

"I, the King of Thieves, is able to retain his own name."

"You still remember your trade, I see." Shizuka looked thoughtful and inwardly, hopeful. "Do you remember your old band mates?"

"Do you?" Kurama threw the question back at her and he stopped in front of her, sitting on the grass they stood in.

Shizuka slowly sat down, taking his action as an invitation. It pained her that he didn't remember her because this reminded her of the old days when they would discuss before and after a heist. "I'm not the one with the missing memory, now am I?" she gave a teasing smile. She could tell that he was definitely comfortable in her presence, which was a good sign. He seemed to remember some things but was it enough?

Genkai called to the other three, "Let's leave Shizuka to do her job. You three gawking at them isn't going make it happen any faster." She then turned at walked towards the dining area, where she had tea waiting.

"Damn it, Genkai. We're just curious is all! What if something happens to her while we leave?" Yusuke complained yet he got up, ready to follow Genkai.

Kuwabara was equally curious, especially with the way Kurama reacted to her. "I think she'll be fine. Remember, Kurama immediately attacked you. But he's walked up to her."

Yusuke gave an annoyed sighed, "Yeah, remind me about how one of my friends attacked me 'cause he lost his memory but he'll walk up to this new girl like he knows her and actually sits down and talks to her." This made Yusuke immediately turn fully around and follow after Genkai, irritated about the whole ordeal. He did hope she could help him, though. He knew Hiei had been pretty crushed too. He glanced up at the fire demon who seemed pretty fixed on the two in the middle of the field. "Hey, grandma, what about Hiei? He doesn't look like he's moving."

Genkai turned to look at Hiei and watched him for a moment. "Eh, he'll be fine as long as he doesn't interfere." The look in his eyes was extreme focus. She was almost certain that he had figured out everything by now. She just hoped that Shizuka could restore Kurama's memory so they could find out who did this and, more importantly, she would have her brother back.

Yusuke stopped, "What?! Why did we have to leave then?" he gestured to Kuwabara who was now walking past him.

Genkai sighed, "Would you just shut up and do as you're told? If you have this much energy, you might as well put it to good use in a training session. You too, Kuwabara."

"Well, I'm not complaining."

Yusuke groaned, "You will be…"

Kuwabara then remembered when they had first met Genkai and paused in step for a moment before continuing on in a more reluctant fashion. "Aww, man…" he definitely wasn't looking forward to it but… it would be nice getting to train.

* * *

Hiei hardly heard a word they said, focused on Kurama and Shizuka. He was fairly sure he knew who stood in front of him now. He just found it surprising that she had masked her youki and even her form was different. Unless she had a similar situation to Kurama coming to the Human World. He could never understand how such smart creatures could make such stupid mistakes. 'Ah well, they are very similar and she did love to follow him around. She took this a little too far, however.' Hiei shook his head, remembering the news of the Queen of Thieves fall not long after the King. It was said that they had even been done in by the same S.D.F member. He shook his head at the thought while still intently watching the two who he was sure were siblings.

"I remember enough. But as old as I am, I'm sure there are some things I have forgotten." Kurama replied to her, sill inspecting her thoroughly.

Shizuka was happy that he had found an interest in her but it was almost to the point that she was getting slightly uncomfortable with his staring. She remembered him mentioning her scent and she figured that aside from her kitsune scent, something else also comforted him. She flicked her long hair over her shoulder, a black rose instantly appearing. She inspected the rose, almost in wonder and awe.

"I haven't used this in years…" both Shizuka and Kurama stared at the rose before Kurama paused with a far off look in his eyes. Shizuka lowered the rose, "Remembering something else?"

Kurama refocused on her and stared into her eyes, Shizuka unblinkingly staring back, hoping he was remembering more…hopefully her.

"You have old eyes for such a young girl. How old are you, actually?"

Shizuka had to burst out in laughter, breaking his intent stare and causing him to look confused, "Was that funny?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman's age?" Shizuka sighed softly from the sudden laughter before glancing up at Hiei. This would definitely give her away. She looked back at the rose, the velvety petals so comforting. She smiled softly at it before she looked up at the waiting Kurama, "Oh, I stopped counting after a thousand. Don't we look good for our age?" she giggled a bit again before sighing, this time in disappointment. "As much as I would love to chat, shouldn't we work on getting your memories back?"

"But don't you see… Shizuka, was it? You're helping already. I do know you are of my past… but who are you? I recognize your scent, as much as the human smell might mask it for most. Your black rose is unique to one person in my life. She was very important to me. But could you possibly be…?"

There her heart and breathing went again, not to mention the tears. Shizuka blinked them away, shaking her head, "I thought they said your memory was erased? You couldn't possibly remember her…" but she was hoping that he could remember her. Maybe they only wiped his human life's memory? Maybe that's why he couldn't remember them? Oh, she could only hope.

* * *

AW: Well, that would be a good place as any to end it, hmm? This has been a roleplay before so anyone… from those years ago, who knew anything about it would know. But you lot are probably all new and this cliffhanger is hopefully catching enough. Then again, I know you might not read it since I did make an OC related to a canon character. She's my first OC with many different versions and this one is my favorite so I wanted to write about it. Plus I am still in love with the original roleplay so this is for me as much as it is for the public. I apologize for the longish AW. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review, thank you! :3


	2. King and Queen Reunited

**King and Queen Reunited**

Kurama shook his head as he inspected her again, "It's hard to believe, of course. You don't look like her. But you certainly _feel_ like her." He leaned forward and took the rose from her, expertly avoiding the thorns. "My partner in crime… my beloved sister… Kirei."

Shizuka, her demon name now known – Kirei, bit her bottom lip, the tears spilling from her eyes as she heard him call her name – her true name. Not her human name. She hadn't heard it in years and to hear him say it in his old form and voice. She'd been longing to hear him call her once again. If just once more. She couldn't believe that he sat here in front of her after she searched for him all these years and it wasn't as she expected. He did remember her, even if it took a little while… though the form she inhabited currently didn't help. Still, she leaned forward slightly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Hoping that all of this was true and wasn't a lie; wasn't a dream.

Kurama sighed softly at her tears, setting the rose down and gently pulling her into his chest. Even if her form wasn't the same, it was still her. His little sister who he thought he had left behind in the Demon World but, as usual, she had to follow him. He waited patiently as she sobbed into his chest, "I knew you were alive! I've missed you so much!" Her muffled declarations caused his heart to ache and beads of tears welling up in his eyes as he imagined the years he had left the poor girl in the Demon World to wonder about his existence. "I'm sorry, Kirei. I must have worried you greatly." He rubbed soothing circles on her back, slowly calming her shaking form. "I'm here now and I won't leave you again."

Kirei pulled back slightly, wiping her tears, though still calming down, "P-promise?" she hiccupped, beginning to take deep breaths to try and calm herself faster. She pouted, "You never came back the last time…" and her bottom lip quivered with the threat of more tears.

Kurama wiped left over tears with his thumb before resting his hand on her head, ruffling her hair as if she were a child, "I never promised back then… you know the state of mind I was in…" and his eyes misted over as he thought of the passing of his friend from the past; their friend from the past, Kuronue.

Kirei gave a sad sigh, "Oh, Kuronue… you really did break our hearts…" she shook her brother's hand off of her head, however, and glared at him, "You _both_ had to give me grief, though? He always did get you into trouble… even after he passed on he still had to pull you into it and I thought I lost you _both_!" renewed tears began to fall from her eyes, "I was already going through one loss, you had to give me another!?" she sobbed again, pounding on his chest as she heavily rested her head on it, muffled complaints streaming from her.

Kurama was caught off guard by her reaction before he once again enveloped Kirei in his arms, "Big brother is sorry. I didn't mean to cause you that pain again. I thought I was careful enough but it was difficult to care as my mind drifted." He shook his head with a sigh, "But it doesn't excuse what I put you through, Kirei. I can't apologize enough… if I thought I lost you forever, I don't know what I would do."

Kirei hit him one final time, hard enough to make Kurama wince slightly, as she pulled back and continued to glare at him with a pout, "Big dummy…"

* * *

Hiei had left the siblings in the middle of their reunion, the sight hitting home as he thought of his own sister. He was slightly jealous of them, being able to openly display their sibling relationship. But they were of the same profession and grew up together. Hiei and Yukina grew apart, he a thief and a murderer while his sister was as pure as the snow that surrounded her home island. He couldn't possibly tell her and he was glad that those who knew respected that particular decision. Even if some needed some incentive to keep their mouths shut.

Still, he was surprised that Kirei was here. Kurama and he had often shared that pain of missing their sisters. Perhaps it was one of the many reasons he was closer to the fox than anyone else. Yusuke and he shared a different camaraderie but he was still a human and they didn't share much in common aside from fighting. He still was not very fond of Kuwabara and what little respect he had went out the window when he began to fancy his sister. Of course, if he was her choice, then so be it. He just wouldn't be too happy about it.

Hiei wasn't too far off when he had stopped and took refuge in a tree with a fairly full canopy. Very few rays of sunshine could even reach his face and, with this new development, he felt that he could finally rest. He actually hadn't slept for the past few days, too paranoid that whoever did this to Kurama would be back for him. But since he was in good hands, he could finally have a nice nap. He'd have to that Kirei for it later… and possibly apologize. Maybe. It wasn't as if he could have known who it was. He was sure that only her brother could have found out that it was her. She even fooled Koenma… then again, he was a fool anyway. And to think he has both King and Queen working for him. He was sure it wouldn't be for much longer.

If he guessed Kirei's reasoning, she was trying to find her brother. He didn't deserve it, actually. The fox never thought to search for her and let her know that he was alive. He knew the rumors, didn't he? Of how many thought he was supposedly dead after that fatal injury. But there were no rumors about his sister and he could have searched for her. Koenma didn't keep him on nearly as tight a leash as he did with Hiei. Besides, if he remembered correctly, Kurama had been let go for good behavior. Not to mention helping in that case with Yukina. That case still bothered him. Did they think he wouldn't figure it out? They obviously give him less credit than he's worth but he was used to getting underestimated, wasn't he?

Speaking of Yukina, a figure with her outfit walked off in the distance when he opened his eyes. He was surprised anyone else was here on Genkai's property. He couldn't sense anything from them but they were trying to move quietly and probably hoping to not be found. He silently made his way to them and found not one but three there. All females and from the look of it, probably sisters. The one who wore his own sister's garbs only had that similarity with her. The girl's eyes and long hair were a silvery white and she was tall, with elegant movement even in just the way she walked. One of her sisters was her exact opposite. Pitch black long hair, tied in a high ponytail and equally dark eyes. She wore a black kimono with a red obi, both sleeves and hem shorter and freer than her sister. Her movements were graceful in their own way and he could tell that she herself was a swordsman by the way she carried herself. She also had a katana strapped to her waist but her movements were very recognizable for a fellow swordsman. Lastly, who he assumed was the youngest, the third girl had short green hair and emerald eyes and quite a sunnier disposition than her siblings. Not to mention a childish demeanor as she continued to run around them and chatter endlessly.

Hiei supposed it was time to question their reason for being on private property. He was surprised they hadn't noticed his presence, considering they were sneaking around and probably hoping not to be caught. What were three demons like them even doing here in the Human World, anyway? He was hoping to find out as he dropped down, silent as usual, in front of the three. He was met with an unfortunate reaction before he could even open his mouth to ask his question.

"Restrain!" the silver haired one shot a hand out at him and he was instantly unable to move. He nearly fell over in surprise and struggled slightly before sighing in annoyance. He watched as the dark haired one fell into a fighting stance, hand on the hilt of her katana. The third sister actually walked up very close to him, an accusing glare locked onto his annoyed one. "Who are you and why did you sneak up on us?" hands on her hips, attempting to look intimidating. Hiei shut his eyes and sighed again, still rather annoyed. What had he gotten himself into? It was too early and too much was going on for this to happen as well.

* * *

The two siblings stopped in the middle of some idle chatter as Kirei looked up at the familiar scent. "Magic. Somewhere in the forest nearby." She stood up and glanced at Kurama, "Come on, let's check it out!" before she ran off on her own. Though he didn't use it, Kurama was familiar with the scent as well considering his sister's love of magic. She was a fair spell caster and it worked well with their nature-related gifts. From what she told him, wizards and witches were very respectful of nature and also very knowledgeable. It only added to their uses of the plants they had used before. It was a fascinating subject and helpful, especially in the past. Though for his current memory, that didn't nearly feel as long as it did to her.

Kurama followed and caught up to her quickly, though neither had to travel very far. His sister frowned as the scent of magic nearly overpowered the girls' scents. He could tell too that they were well versed in the practice and from the look of Hiei, he was currently caught up in one. He stood back, not wanting to make worse a situation that already seemed rather hostile. His sister, however, walked forward fearlessly, causing the young girl who had been in Hiei's face to back away to the protective sisters both also stepping back slightly.

Kirei actually ignored the three girls, studying Hiei. Well, more so the spell that currently had him bound. She glanced at his annoyed and embarrassed face and it took everything in her not to laugh. Though she did have the smile that hinted at laughter and it caused Hiei to growl, tapping his foot rapidly, impatient with the whole situation. "Stop gawking and reverse this. I know you can, Kirei." He didn't meet her eyes as he demanded this, still incredibly abashed about being so easily caught.

Kirei blinked in response, even though she was expecting him to figure it out, it did surprise her a bit. Especially since she didn't notice when he had left the area. She was a bit preoccupied, after all. She stared at him long enough till he looked at her then turned around and looked at the three girls, all of whom fell into some sort of defensive stance. She looked between them before looking to the oldest sister. She was the one who had cast this spell and it was quite a strong one. Not that Kirei couldn't reverse it by herself but it was a way for her to find out about these girls.

"Strong spell, miss." Kirei directly spoke to the silver haired girl, studying her face before forming a barrier around herself, just in case. "But you won't get me as easily." The barrier protected her brother as well, who had moved to stand next to Hiei and staring at him curiously. He still didn't trust anyone else but his sister. However, she seemed to work with them so perhaps they weren't too bad and maybe they had been telling the truth. He really couldn't recall any of them, though, so it was hard to believe.

The barrier glinted slightly as it was being formed and all three girls were surprised at another spell caster... human, no less. To them, at least. The silver girl narrowed her eyes and stepped a bit closer, standing at her full height from the slight crouch she had been in earlier. "And that barrier is quite strong as well. I'm surprised you can do it wordlessly. Even I need to at least say the end word. Just who are you?"

"I don't believe you are in a position to ask questions when you are on private property. Who are _you_ exactly? You wouldn't happen to be responsible for the amnesiac cases that I've had to deal with this past month, would you?" Kirei glared suspiciously, glancing behind her at Kurama who stood closer to her and looked to them in equal suspicion.

This caused the three girls to look shocked and the dark haired sister stood to a neutral stance, though her hand still rested on her katana, just in case. She turned to her older sister, "Shiroko, they seem to be close to the situation. Isn't that youko behind her the most recent victim that brought us here?"

Shiroko, the fair haired one, looked passed Kirei at Kurama who now looked at them curiously. This whole situation was curious and confusing. Then again, he did think that of magic. Especially since not everyone had the affinity for it. He definitely did not. Even as most things came easily to him, this was not one of them. He didn't mind, though. His sister had a strangely incredible affinity for it, even in their earliest years. She truly was amazing.

"You are… Kurama?" But of course, he did look as legends said. And quite the handsome demon as well. Shiroko then looked to the girl. "And did that fire demon call you Kirei? You certainly don't look or feel like the youko of legend."

Kirei rolled her eyes, before a staff appeared on her back. She took it off her back and twirled it above her head. A light encased the school girl and shone from the staff before bother were transformed. Nearly Hiei's height, Kirei now had silver hair and amber eyes, matching her brother aside from her small stature. Her fox ears twitched irritably and her tail followed suit. She wore a kimono similar to the dark haired sister's, except hers was white. She held the staff in front of her, the rare artifact proof enough, especially to fellow spell casters.

The three girl's gasped, "That staff!" they all then bowed at her, low in apology. As they rose, Shiroko looked behind Kirei and was about to stretch her hand out to release Hiei but he was immediately freed before she had the chance to finish the unspoken incantation in her mind. This caused the eldest sister to stare at Kirei in awe. "You really do live up to those rumors. Both brother and sister are amazing." She then bowed again, "I do, once again, apologize. As you've heard, I am Shiroko. These are my sisters." She gestured to them, "Kuroko." The dark haired girl gave a bow in greeting. "And Midoriko." The green haired girl gave a wave, a child-like grin on her face.

"We are the Iro sisters and we are… familiar with the one behind this." Shiroko explained, almost as if ashamed. Kuroko put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "We've met him once when we were younger. He killed our parents. For the very thing I'm sure he is after again." At this point, Midoriko pulled an old, worn book out from the sleeve of a fold in her obi. To Hiei and Kurama, it looked like an ordinary book but Kirei could feel the spells inside of it and it radiated with darkness. It drew her in, like a moth to flame, the power enticing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kirei asked, almost as if in a trance. She felt someone's hand catch her arm and pull her back, she turned to see Hiei holding her back, surprisingly. Kurama narrowed his eyes lightly at Hiei, unsure if he should pull her away from him before looking at his sister with concern. "Are you alright? You just started moving towards that book automatically, staring at it unblinkingly." Kurama frowned, wondering just what the book was.

"Considering what the book is, I'm not surprised." Hiei replied, still gripping Kirei's arm as he looked to the book as well. "It would be a tome your sister would definitely be able to wield expertly. But its dark nature can turn the user and the stronger your magical affinity, the easier you succumb to it." He looked up to Shiroko, "You must be the guardians of that Cursed Tome. Too bad its counterpart is hardly ever in danger of theft."

Kuroko narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion. "You're well versed in the tomes." She rose a brow as Midoriko hid the tome away, causing Kirei to snap out of it.

"My profession allowed me to travel around and learn things." Though Hiei's Jagan also glowed at the same time under the headband covering, giving them another hint as to how he knew about all of these things.

Kirei pulled away, taking a deep breath and shaking her head as she came to her senses. She looked to Hiei, a bit embarrassed and gave a small bow in apology and gratitude, doing the same to the three girls. She heaved a heavy sigh, "Alright, well, despite the exclusiveness of the area we are in, I still don't trust such a discussion out in the open with such a sensitive subject. Let's head back to the temple." And she walked off, in a hurry, back to the temple, clearly still disappointed in her behavior.

Kurama glanced at the other four before following after her, easily catching up, "Kirei?"

Kirei smiled a small smile up at Kurama, "Yes, brother?"

Kurama put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it soothingly, "It's good to see you in your original form again." He decided to distract her from the situation, if only for a moment. They had been interrupted, after all.

Kirei looked down and even around at her long, ankle-length hair. She looked up and touched her fox ears, swaying her tail. She hugged her staff, before looking up at him with a wider smile. "It does feel good to be back in this form." She then put a hand on his arm, "Though I will have to revert back soon… and so will you. When I help regain your lost memory of your human life, you will revert back to that form." She pat his arm, seeing as he wasn't looking forward to it though it wasn't so hard to believe considering his sister was in the same situation.

Instead of dwelling on the inevitable, Kurama looked thoughtful, "Do you really think we'll be able to find out what's been going on if I regain my memory?"

Kirei looked up in thought as well, glancing back as the other four were slowly catching up to them, "Honestly, I couldn't be too sure. In the previous cases, none of those alive could remember when I restored their memory. They only remembered up until the point before meeting whoever had done this." She sighed and looked back up at him. "For all I know, however, considering how you reacted to the spell, it might be different. We can only hope, really."

Finally catching up, Midoriko jumped in between them, "But we already told you we know who did this!"

Kirei sighed, "Yes but I'm sure you aren't here in the Human World because you followed him. Were you perhaps looking for my brother, the latest victim?" she then shook her head. "But we're almost at the temple grounds so we can hold off on this." She didn't trust the fact that they were here, not because she didn't trust them but because if they did indeed know this spell caster then he could have followed them. Her brother was already vulnerable and if this person were to use the spell she was sure to have come next after "erasing his memory", then it would be incredibly dangerous. Thankfully, with his special case, he merely reverted to before his human form. But they could definitely try again and she wouldn't give them the chance.

* * *

Genkai, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped at the huge party returning. Genkai walked forward as Yusuke and Kuwabara kind of just plopped down, exhausted.

"If we die because you overworked us then I'm coming back from the dead to kill you!" Yusuke threatened her as he attempted to get up, barely succeeding. Kuwabara, on the other hand, was used to physical abuse from Yusuke. Not to mention the three, four pretty girls heading his way. Though the original "Shizuka" was nowhere to be seen.

Genkai laughed, "If you die from just this then I think I should go look for another apprentice." She then proceeded to ignore him as she rested a hand on the still demon form female detective. "Welcome back, Kirei."

Kirei shook her head, "This is temporary." And just as she said it, she returned to the slightly taller school girl human form of hers. Even her staff transformed into a normal bow staff and she put it back in its holder on her back before she turned towards the three unknown demons behind her. "Anyway, these are the Iro Sisters. They actually know the culprit behind the amnesiac cases. But I didn't want to talk about it so openly in your forest that seemed quite accessible by them and if so then it would have been for this person as well. Though I've kept up a barrier, just in case." She said this as if it was no big feat but Shiroko was looking at her awe. Out of all of her sisters, Shiroko was the only one gifted with the affinity for magic. Kuroko was, obviously, a swordsman and a fairly gifted one as well. Then their youngest sister was actually a multi-elemental user. Kuroko and Midoriko knew the basics but not as extensively knowledgeable nor able as their eldest sister.

"So that barrier from the beginning…"

Kirei nodded, "Yes, I widened the range gradually. Essentially, we could have continued talking in the forest but I couldn't risk my brother out in the open to another possible attack." She then turned to Genkai, "Shall we take this inside?" she then turned to the three sisters and guided them in.

Yusuke looked to Hiei, Kurama immediately following after his sister with little regard for the rest and would be little help in any answers. "So… that's the sister he would always talk about?"

Hiei nodded, watching the sets of siblings walking into the temple with Genkai, "At least we don't have to worry about him running away or attacking us anymore." He then followed after the group at a swift pace.

Kuwabara looked to Yusuke who sighed and began to walk after them. "Well, I'm obviously not the lead detective in this case, huh?"

Kuwabara laughed, "Can't really blame her, though. You know we both have no idea what's going on."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, 'cause that makes me feel so much better. Well, whatever, at least they're not shoveling everything on me this time." He shrugged, walking at a pace that said differently as he was pretty curious himself.

Kirei looked up when the stragglers finally joined them, "Since we're all here now, why don't you three begin explaining." directing her focus to the sisters. Though she glanced at Hiei, quite surprised that he knew about the tome as well. It was a bit worrisome that they had so many valuable assets to be made future victims for this spell caster whom she was sure was after the tome. She thought about her brother and how she still had to restore his human life's memory. She still couldn't believe someone caught him unawares. But then again, she was certain she wasn't dealing with an ordinary spell caster. Probably one of her skill level. She certainly couldn't wait to face this person, though. They would pay for touching her kin.

* * *

AW: Well, long-awaited chapter? Here it is! For whoever has joined me on this ride~ Work has been kicking my ass so it's been a slow rolling. I hope to update at a more consistent scheduled day. Hard for me to follow sometimes, though, considering my muse will feel like one thing despite the schedule. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it and please review with any comments or concerns!


	3. Insight

**Insight**

"It started years ago, when the tome resided in a guarded structure, very similar to this temple." Shiroko spoke as soon as everyone had settled, her sisters seeming to brace themselves as old memories were surely flooding back to them.

 _We were so young back then and our parents were alive. Our mother was a gifted spell caster and our father was well-trained in many martial arts. Our aunt actually helped develop little Midori's elemental powers, considering she was very much the same. We were a happy family, even with the pressure of our guardian duties. Especially when we started training to guard the tome. It was rather sudden and we weren't sure why we were being trained so early on. It is true, we showed promise in our own individual gifts but it still made no sense to us. Later on we would find out just why they pulled us into being guardians so young._

 _Half a year into training, my sisters and I heard rumors of places being invaded but nothing happening. It was curious because the guards would be killed but nothing of value was stolen. Well, nothing of value to them. Little did they know that their libraries had been raided for books with valuable information about our tome; the Curse Tome. A lot of different nobility carried information about this tome as many of their families were collectors of many different sorts and merely for the sake of collecting. We've even had some of them try to steal the book but none of their men could get passed our parents nor us._

 _Unfortunately, the one who did this was much more skilled and definitely smarter about it. It went quiet for another half a year but there was just a tension between our parents and the other guardians that we were sure there was still something going on. So we trained even harder so that we could help our parents when the time came because they seemed to be preparing for the coming of someone. They were reluctant to leave their post to their relievers, even though the other guardians were by no means weak, they were the best and they had a feeling something would happen every time they were gone. There was no peace of mind while we were at home, though they tried, we could tell. We did what children did and remained resilient as to not add to their worry but even we were wearing thin._

 _Then the day came when that horrible man came and took our parents away from us._

 _It was a quiet night, like any other uneventful one. We'd just relieved the day guardians and they had told us that it was the usual weak thieves enticed by the rumors of the tome. We figured it would be the same as always. A bit of extra training while taking turns watching for intruders. It was a fairly small structure so it wasn't hard to defend. All of us were used to the duties by now so it was a bit less pressure on our parents… or maybe it was more, as they would still worry about us. You know how parents can be. Anyway, it started not long after the day guardians had left._

 _A high pitched scream cut short echoed nearby and our father and Kuroko went to check it out while our mother and I surrounded Midoriko who always held onto it, even back then. She was the only one unaffected by its darkness, thank goodness for that._

 _Kuroko came back alone and slightly wounded. She was distraught but she had the resolve of our father and I could see the determination to keep us safe even with the tears streaking down her face. Mother immediately erected a shield of protection, quickly reciting the spell, and with perfect timing as lightning crashed into and around the shield. I could see my mother was struggling and it worried me because I had never seen her falter before. I stayed close to my sisters while my eyes darted around the area. He finally showed himself and the fact that he was human was all the more distressing. How could a human have done all of this?_

" _You're much stronger than those guardians I just took down." His voice, which I had come to hate, commented about those he had slaughtered. "Too bad for your mate as well, he would have made a wonderful bodyguard. Perhaps I'll take your daughter instead," he glanced at Kuroko, "She seems to have taken after him in that respect."_

" _I'll kill you." The ferocity in my mother's normally gentle voice was bone-chilling, even from just those three words. Her voice trembled with the threat but the threat was well received none the less._

" _Oh, I believe it. That is a positively frightening glare you've got there. Must be where that daughter of yours gets it from." And he was, again, referring to Kuroko who was indeed glaring at him. I could tell she wanted to kill him just as much. After all, she watched father die. But we would both know that pain. "Too bad you won't be able to… because neither you nor your daughters will be alive after I take that tome."_

" _Over my dead body." And how I hated this feeling. From her voice, she was ready to sacrifice herself because she knew_ she could not win. _She signaled me behind her back and I was so reluctant. To leave her to die because if he had killed our father so easily then our mother's life was certainly forfeit._

 _I shook my head, whimpering "No.", tears already running down my face. My sisters looked up at me, then up at her and both shouting "No!" as well. We didn't want to lose her as well. But then she turned to me and the glare was gone, that gentleness we were used to there and it caused tears to flow even more. I couldn't do it… so she did. She used her last moment to send us away, letting the shield down and…_

Shiroko couldn't finish as the recollection of those night's events made it difficult for her to talk through her sobs. She didn't think she would have to relive those memories and wished that she could forget them. At the same time, they were important to have. Especially now. If only she had been stronger, she could have saved them. Or at least her mother. She knew that Kuroko blamed herself for her father's death. She never told them what happened. They never asked. Only she carried that particular sadness alone and it made Shiroko feel all the more like a horrible older sibling for not being able to even help soothe that sadness.

Kuroko had wrapped an arm around her sister in the middle of the story and was currently shushing her with soothing words of reassurance as tears ran down her face as well. Midoriko had tears welling up in her eyes but she kept her composure and sat in front of her sisters to give them a bit of privacy as she attempted to continue where Shiroko left off.

 _That wasn't the last we would see of him. That bad spell caster followed after us, somehow through mama's spell. I hate to admit that he was that good. I still don't think he was as good as mama, she was just distracted because she had to protect us. And daddy too. I wish aunty had been there, she would have showed that bad man what for. Anyway, he followed us but big sister used a spell to make us undetectable. He knew we were there but he couldn't sense us. The frustration on his face was funny but I didn't laugh because it was a serious situation at the time. But his face was still funny, heehee._

 _So after he finally gives up on finding us, we get away and go back to… bury mama and papa. We do it while still having big sister's spell to cover us or he might have found us again. Which was awful because she wore herself out that night. Both of my sisters. I was still really young but I could understand something bad had just happened. I finally understood everything when we were burying our parents… we took them back home and buried them besides each other… then we lived with my aunt, training harder than before. We didn't see him after that because we began to travel after we grew up a bit more. We were constantly on the move because we knew he was looking for us._

"And that's pretty much it." Midoriko wiped away her tears, glancing at her sisters with sad eyes before looking back at the group, mostly Kirei. "Then we heard about all the memory loss cases. We didn't think it was him at first but considering all the targets were thieves, it kind gave him away."

Kirei nodded, absorbing the story. So this man was planning this for a long while and his skill level had been quite high from that long ago. Well, from the look and smell of them, they were still young in comparison to her and her brother. But it was long enough. Actually, that seemed like it was around the time they had just left the Makai. No wonder she had no idea of its disappearance from the once protected site. She had coveted that book at one point, honestly. When their parents were still new guardians, in fact. She was quite sure they looked very similar to that young couple she had encounter centuries ago, when she was still a young and power hungry spell caster. She'd learned, however, because their mother was no push over and neither was the teacher. She'd been thoroughly deterred from stealing the tome after encounter that duo it. It really was a surprise that her mother had been overtaken by the man. But that just made the seriousness of this matter all the more real. She really did have to be careful because she was dealing with someone who was probably her equal. The thought was absurd but not farfetched after their story.

"So he knows complete, unspoken magic. Needing merely the incantation in his mind to trigger the spell." Kirei finally spoke, all eyes still on her.

Midoriko looked to Shiroko who had slightly calmed down and the girl nodded, "Yes, even back then he was quite skilled and I'm sure he's only gotten stronger."

"Humans have quite the affinity for magic, I've heard. I've taken down many centuries ago who thought my tails would make them stronger. Only more so after I stole that staff." Kirei nodded, not too surprised that he was quite strong.

"Is that even true?" Kuwabara asked, finally able to speak after listening to the enrapturing story and discreetly wiping tears away, empathetic soul that he was.

Kirei shrugged lightly, "We'll never know," she turned to Kuwabara with quite the sinister smirk on her young school girl face, "They never could take any of them."

A chill ran down Kuwabara's spine, "You foxes are scary…" he slightly inched away from her and closer to Yusuke, who only laughed.

"Haha, you should already know that. You've seen Kurama in action." He clapped a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, causing the young man to jump.

"Dammit Urameshi!" he clutched his heart, only causing the fellow human teen to burst out laughing.

"As funny as you two are, we have serious matters to discuss." Genkai's irritated voice cut through Yusuke's laughter and both of them scratched the backs of their heads before looking away and nodding. "So, what's the plan then?" she asked, looking back at Kirei.

"Am I the lead in this case now?" Kirei asked, threat of laughter in her voice. "But, straightforward, really. Find him and kill him." She shrugged, saying it quite easily.

"Easier said than done." Kuroko spoke up, a growl in her voice.

Everyone looked at her and it was quite easy to see that she was still reliving the memory. From the sound of it, he would be difficult to take down. Not to mention he couldn't be working alone with how frequent these cases have been popping up. Which reminded Kirei…

"He never… had anyone with him? Recent cases alluded to a helper of some sort. This helper of his is a bit sloppier than he is and his scent was that of a lightning elemental demon. He may have even been with him those years ago."

The three looked thoughtful before shaking their heads, "I can't recall him working with anyone else but you never know. He could have a slew of apprentices at his beck and call. The current frequency also indicates that he is rushing. I haven't a clue as to why."

"It's because he's human." Hiei said, as if it were obvious. "Magic slows the aging process but they still age. If he had the Cursed Tome, he could solve that easily." He was currently sitting off to the side, eyes closed as he was still resting from his days of no sleep.

"Those are only rumors, though. He couldn't possibly think that the book would give him eternal youth or immortality. Even we don't know that but that's because the tome should not be read." Shiroko was the one who said this, the one out of all three who stayed away from the book because she had reacted to it very similarly to Kirei's earlier episode in its presence.

"Actually, Hiei _is_ right." Midoriko spoke up reluctantly. Hiei smirked. "Of course, the one who can hold it would be able to read it." She nodded, a hand over where the book currently rested, tucked away under her obi. "Plus all those other spells, he could be nearly invincible!"

Yusuke groaned, "Man, can't these bad guys be more creative? Eternal youth or immortality? Same shit, different day." He complained, not noticing Genkai's tenseness after the statement.

"That's just how some people are. You can't change them, no matter how hard you try." She then turned, heaving a heavy sigh. "I'll turn in for the day. You lot be careful."

"Yes, Master Genkai." Kirei answered, the rest murmuring their own acknowledgements. She watched the old woman till she was out of sight. Clearly the old woman had a past dealing with such a person. From the sadness she sensed, this person must have been close to her. She was always so curious about Genkai but she never pried. Even though she was much older than her, Kirei respected her as if she were her elder. They did have that kind of relationship, as if she was a parent. She had raised her in this human form, pretty much. It was hard not to feel that way. Maybe they would find out what she meant by that. One day.

Yusuke also watched Genkai leave, wondering why she decided to leave so suddenly, "Old bag probably needs a nap." He said lightly before looking to Kirei. "I know we're all probably in a rush to look for this guy but he's obviously gonna find us eventually so… can we eat? I'm starving." And his stomach emphasized the statement, growling almost obnoxiously.

"Urameshi! How can you think of your stomach at a time like this!?" Kuwabara yelled at the spirit detective before his stomach rumbled in agreement, causing him to glare at it in betrayal.

Kirei looked to the three girls, "You must also be quite tired and hungry. Wait here. I'll put on tea and make us lunch." She got up but the three girls rose with her.

"Oh, Miss Kirei, we couldn't let you make us food after you're going through all this trouble for us." Midoriko skipped to her side, hanging onto the surprised girl's arm. She pulled Kirei to sit next to the quiet and observant Kurama, "We've heard the rumors. You two must have just met again, right? We'll make lunch. Don't you worry about a thing and enjoy this time with your brother."

"But you don't know where the kitchen is…" Kirei frowned, not used to being given time of her own.

Kuwabara shot up at the moment, "I'll show them! I haven't done much of anything lately anyway."

Yusuke slowly got up, "Sure, you're just doing this out of the kindness of your heart." He turned towards the three sitting, "I'll keep him in check." Then he walked after the three before they all halted with Kirei's voice.

"Shiroko! I need you to stay behind. I might need your help."

This caused Hiei to open one eye, curious. Would she be restoring Kurama's memory now? He watched as Shiroko shooed her sisters away and came to join Kirei's side. He sort of missed that youko form of hers already. It suited her better than this human one. He wished the two kitsune would just remain in their true forms, as it should be. He did still hold a bit of a grudge against humans. Especially with the ones he'd been spending too much time with recently and being confined to the one human city. Though he should be directing all of his anger at Koenma. It was his word keeping him here and he couldn't fight those that would be sent to fight him. Well, he couldn't fight almost all of them. Looking back to the brother-sister pair, he didn't like how he felt close to them. Even Kirei, whom he hadn't known for very long. Perhaps it was because Kurama would talk about her all the time. He just felt like he knew her. He had always wanted to meet her and getting this chance, he hadn't been disappointed. She was every bit the sister Kurama had describe and she didn't fail to hold his attention. It was a foreign feeling but he was drawn to her and he couldn't explain it.

Hiei closed his eyes fully again, resting his head on the back of the wall, exasperated with the concern he's had for these kitsune. 'Damn foxes.'

* * *

AW: Shorter chapter than the other two but it is a bit of a flashback chapter and hinting at someone getting feelings. Poor, confused fire apparition. Hiei + Feelings = Adorbs to me though. xD Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and be ready for the next chapter where we get a glimpse of the villain. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you in advanced!


End file.
